


I’ll Marry Him!

by oikawa_saaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2020, Edited this June 11, F/M, Fluff, Manga, One Shot, PLEASE SPOILERS, SPOILERS FOR HAIKYUU, Spoilers, tenma udai needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawa_saaan/pseuds/oikawa_saaan
Summary: “Eh! The Little Giant?” You squealed when the first year human tangerine boy mentioned him as you entered the gymnasium. The first year was confused at their third year manager when they saw her smiling widely and her cheeks tainted in red.However, the second and third years  knows what’s going to happen next as you put your hands in your cheeks and squish them.“Great, look what have you done, Hinata.” You heard Nishinoya whispered at the boy who was confused in the situation he puts them all.“I have a huge crush on Udai-san! Like, he is... so, cute!” You waved your hands with a grin, “If the day comes, If I see him! I will propose to him on the spot!”“Please don’t, (l/n)-senpai.” They all said in unison.
Relationships: Tenma Udai/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	I’ll Marry Him!

The (h/c) girl admits, she definitely sounds like a creepy fangirl oogling at her crush who doesn’t know she exist and awfully three years younger than him. But she wasn’t lying when she said she had the biggest crush on the former volleyball player that used to go at her school, Karasuno High School. He was the reason why the third year girl got into that school (despite knowing he graduated) and began to manage the volleyball club, wanting to see the nationals before her very eyes.

“I’ll ask him out if I ever saw him!”  
“I will definitely ask his number! Just you guys wait!”  
“I wonder if he’s still single.”  
“I’m gonna propose to him on the spot! It’s a beautiful opportunity that I will never pass out!” 

Imagine how tired the boys are, but everytime they see their manager’s eyes sparkled at the mention of her crush, they would immediately smiled and mentally taking notes to give the girl’s number to her crush or try to get his number for her. (Even Tsukkishima was silently agreeing to this.)

At this point, (y/n) thinks every powerhouse school knows about her little crush, much to Oikawa’s dismay (he really thought you liked him at some point.) they even joined the little plan Karasuno Volleyball Club set up for her.

So when the Nationals came, Saeko-san immediately called for (y/n) when she heard Tenma was gonna watch. (Y/n) thought she was gonna ask for water or something, but when she came face to face with HIM, her face heated up from the sight of her crush standing in front of her, a big smile streched on his lips. 

And damn, he looks handsome and cute both at the same time, he literally is the most beautiful man she ever laid her eyes on. The reason why he was smiling at the manager brightly with a soft blush dusting on his cheeks, Tanaka-san must have slipped out their little secret, making the man flattered at this new knowledge.

His eyes looked at her features, slowly memorizing her, from the color and the lenght of her hair, the color of her eyes and how they shined brightly, her pink lips looking soft and luscious. 

He finds (y/n) (l/n) attractive, especially when she tries to speak up but she can’t because she was too flustered to say anything, his blush get redder because she looked so cute when she tried to composed herself, and he wished for God that this is the sign for him to go out on a date with the most perfect (fan) girl he has ever seen.

“H-hi...” (y/n) rubbed the nape of her neck, finally breaking the silence, the boys looked at (y/n) getting all shy, amused at the scene before them. Before Tenma could even speak up, Tsukkishima voice came up behind her. “What was that manager-san? You’re gonna ask his number if you see him on spot?” A smug grin stretched on his lips.

The boys immediately knew what was Tsukkishima doing, making (y/n) face gets redder when she saw Tenma laughing cheerily, despite the situation she gotten herself in, his laugh was like a blessing. Also she made a quick mental note to choke them when they continued to tease her. “No, she said clear as day she’ll ask him out!” Tanaka Ryuunosuke joined in, laughing wildly, obviously enjoying it.

“Hey, she said she’ll marry him right?” Sugawara, surprisingly joined in.

‘Not Sugamama!’ She thought, screaming internally when she saw Tenma covering his lips, but she caught a glimpse of a smile.

She puts her hand in her face, poorly attempting to cover her reddened face, embarrassment eating her up. “I-ignore them, Tenma-san, they just like to tease me.” 

“Nah!” Nishinoya appeared beside her, a grin made its way to his lips, and if there’s Nishinoya in her side, that means... “Everytime you were brought up in the topic, she would immediately fan girl over you giant-san!” 

He held up a familiar phone in his hand and hand it over to Tenma, who accepts it, curiously looking at the screen when he saw the dial app. That’s when her reality came crashing down when she realized it was her phone. ‘How did they—?!’

“I—!” (Y/n) was avout to grab her phone back, but she was held back when Nishinoya grabbed her arm, obviously has something to say. “She’s dying to have your number for three years straight! And seeing this moment is like a dream come true for all of us!”

He looks at the girl, her face more red than the tomato, checking if they were telling the truth because he wish they were, who would pass up this opportunity to date someone who is uniquely beautiful in his eyes? 

When the (e/c) eyes met his sharp gaze, she quickly looked away because she couldn’t trust her voice (also it made her knees weak). A soft blush made its way to his cheeks when he realized they were actually telling the truth before chuckling,

“it’s nice to meet you, manager-san, I’m looking forward to our future date.” The way the boys cheered at her, (y/n) was obviously happy too when her crush is finally putting his number in.

(“Yo, what happened?” Kuroo asked Daichi, the whole team of Nekoma behind him, even Kenma was curious when he saw them cheering for Karasuno’s manager who has her face red and a short guy with messy black waves typing something on the phone. 

“Hey hey hey! What’s up with this cheering for your manager?” Bokuto joined in with the the Fukurodani volleyball team, Akaashi was beside him and quietly observing the events unfolding.

Daichi looked at the both of them a large grin, “(y/n) finally manage to get her crush’s number.”

When they heard that, the three teams joined in the cheering, hyping their rival team’s manager, happy for the development that occurred. “We were all waiting for this moment!” Kuroo and Bokuto screamed together, arms wrapping in eachother shoulders, a large smile evident on their face.)

••••

The jokes she used to tell her old team finally paid off!

Imagine, many years of admiring the man, is now actually in love with her also! Dating Tenma Udai was the best decision (y/n) made and she was sure as hell that he’s her first and surely last love.

The little banter of “I’ll date him.” Became a reality that she could only laugh happily with him, cuddling in their sofa when she told him her highschool days and how her former team reacted to her crazy fangirling. It’s been three years that hs been passed since they met on the day of the Nationals.

She was so sure this day was actually just a fantasy.

but every morning, she would wake up in his arms wrapped around her, enjoying the warmth in their shared bedroom, seeing his black messy hair as he looks at her half-lidded with a loving smile, and with his deep hoarse voice saying “good morning baby.” As he kissed (y/n) forehead lovingly.

Tenma felt like the most lucky man in the whole world when he got the perfect lover wrapped around his arm, gets to feel her soft kisses everyday, supporting his passion on being a manga artist.

(even though he admits its a job to be ashamed of.

“no you dummy! That job is something you should be proud of!” You remember saying that to him when you entered his office and hear him admits it, you sat down in his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck before softly kissed him, making his stress melt away in your small gesture of affection.)

Her smile, her warmth, the way she made the apartment feel like home, and how she supports him in every way, even the job is keeping him awake in ungodly hours of the night? He can’t help but fall in love with (y/n) (l/n) more and more, every inch of her was imperfectly perfect and thank god he met her on the day of the Nationals.

That’s why he was wearing a big smile on his face when she’s standing in front of him, wearing her beautiful white gown, a soft smile planted in her red lips before saying “I do.” And with that, he cupped her rosy cheeks before pulling her close, his lips touching her soft ones.

The church, filled with their friends and family, cheered at the newly wedded couple, hearts filling up with happiness, obviously proud the former manager and volleyball player finally got married. 

The man you thought you’ll never have a chance with is now your faithful husband. 

Congratulations, Udai (Y/n).

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from 12:00 am to 2:30 am and I cannot blame u guys if this sucked like...? What a short story and this piece of trash came out to take over your feed, add this on a cringe list cause damn.
> 
> I need to get it out on my chest, I was planning to do a chapter by chapter but meh, i’m sleepy and might edit in the future. Anyways! Tenma Udai! A babe❤️
> 
> Edit:  
> I finally edited this June 11, 2020!! Hope its way more better now!
> 
> Edit again:   
> August 20, someone pointed out Udai was actually the last name of our og little giant! Idk im still confuse with the last names 😭


End file.
